


Removed

by DhampirsDrinkEspresso



Series: Move the Rocks [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Except maybe Hux, F/M, Hux likes Wednesday, Maybe thrice removed, Or cousins twice removed, Or third cousins, Pugsley didn't carry the one, So is Kylo., Supreme Leader Wednesday Addams, They're both in denial., Wednesday doesn't like anyone, pure silliness, second cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso
Summary: General Hux finds his day interrupted when a strange woman and her brothers arrive looking for the Scavenger within his fleet. Somehow he is sure it's all Ren's fault.-Black clothing.-Deathly pale skin.-Raven hair.-Facial expression suggesting murder was imminent, though ultimately boring in its frequency.She could have been Ren’s sister.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Wednesday Addams, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Move the Rocks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781809
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Removed

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, I have no explanation for you. My brain is a weird place.
> 
> Extremely short one shot (I think) in which Wednesday Addams shows up looking for her newly discovered cousin, Rey. I'm not sorry.
> 
> THIS IS NOT AT ALL SERIOUS IN ANY WAY.
> 
> PURE SILLINESS.

-Black clothing.

-Deathly pale skin.

-Raven hair.

-Facial expression suggesting murder was imminent, though ultimately boring in its frequency.

She could have been Ren’s sister.

General Armitage Hux studied her in silence, face betraying nothing. It was a technique he had perfected, and rarely did it fail him. Until today. Because the woman was…twitching. Oddly. About the mouth. Was she…was she… _smiling_?

He fought not to show the shudder coursing through his body, instead turning with what he hoped was an unaffected air. He stood at ease, arms folded behind his back as he pretended a bored sort of fascination with the stars across the unending black of space. “And what, exactly, Ms. Addams, do you believe I will do with this _information_ you have offered me?”

He _felt_ her step up beside him, adopting a similar pose as she stared out the same direction. “I don’t pretend to know, General. My brothers and I didn’t come here seeking your assistance. We merely wish to meet our cousin. She is here, and thus so are we.”

He chanced a glance at her. She stood unmoving, as if she could stay in that exact spot forever, eyes trained on the stars, her lips still curved in the hint of that _disturbing_ smile. “Again, I assure you, the individual you seek is not among my fleet.” He shifted, brushing imaginary lint from his sleeve, using the act as a cover to glance at her from under his pale lashes.

“Perhaps you are not as… _well informed_ as you seem to believe, General Hux. I assure you she _is_ here, somewhere amongst your fleet, and I _will_ find her, regardless of your belief or willingness to allow our search. I have notified you of my presence and my intent out of courtesy.” She turned, facing him, and he shifted ever so slightly, turning enough toward her to satisfy civility while still clearly exhibiting his disfavor. “Now, if you will so kindly arrange transport, my brothers and I will begin with the _Supremacy_.”

She walked away before he was able to form a response, snapping her fingers and calling for her brothers to join her as she headed unerringly for the nearest shuttle bay. “Pugsley! Pubert! Come.” He watched as the two men fell into step with her, one on either side and slightly back.

Hux frowned when they blocked his view of her retreating backside, then frowned again when he realized why he was frowning.

The damnable woman had been correct!

She smirked at him, one eyebrow perfectly arched, when they arrived on the _Supremacy_ to find utter chaos now reigned supreme, Snoke bisected and the remains of his Praetorian guard scattered about the floor—in smoking pieces, no less. General Hux scraped a bit of guard off the toe of his boot as he called for sanitation and glared about the room in distaste before directing his ire at Ren.

Of course it was Ren, it was always Ren. And this time his childish tantrums had created a power vacuum that the idiot actually expected to fill himself, as soon as he stopped making cow eyes at the scavenger.

He was so busy glaring at Ren and the damned Jedi that he failed to notice the other woman’s actions until it was too late, turning only in time to watch in horror as Wednesday Addams muttered, “I suppose this will do,” and settled herself in Snoke’s throne, snapping her fingers twice. Her brothers snapped to attention, each taking his place, one on either side of the throne as she lazily inspected the black polish on her fingernails. She shot him a slow smile, full of intent and slightly less disturbing than her previous attempts. “Well, General, it seems the Supreme Leader is dead.” She stared at him expectantly, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned forward. “What, pray tell, do you have to say to that?”

Hux allowed his eyes to dart once more to Ren before returning to the woman on the throne. He cleared this throat. “The Supreme Leader is dead. All hail Supreme Leader Wednesday, long may she reign.” A few of the sanitation crew hurriedly repeated the words, effectively validating her claim despite lacking any sort of link by blood or right of conquest. Even Hux allowed himself a devilish smirk as Ren began ranting and attempting to break things again, somewhat hindered by the scavenger hanging off him.

“Are you quite done now?”

The feminine voice was…bored. It was enough to draw Kylo’s attention (currently divided between kicking bits of debris—and guards—and debris that _was_ bits of guards—and trying to pry Rey off of him). The woman who had the nerve to think she could just…could just _declare_ herself Supreme Leader was staring at him, gaze stony. His pause allowed Rey to re-situate herself, attaining a better hold AND more balance as she clung to him with arms and legs, attempting to hinder his movements and cursing at him in at least 3 languages while also declaring she didn’t know _what_ had possessed her to take his proffered hand.

This was NOT turning out like he had planned.

The…new Supreme Leader…gave a short nod and turned her attention to Rey. “Now then, come forward, cousin. We’ve traveled a long way to meet you.”

Rey just stared, shock, fear, and disbelief warring with…was that hope?

The Supreme Leader sighed, rolling her eyes and making eye contact with Kylo. “Make yourself useful. Bring her.”

Imperious. Commanding. Arrogant. He wouldn’t follow orders from her. He was meant to _lead_ …except he found he was already walking, hands supporting Rey as he carried her closer to this strange person. A few yards from the throne, Rey finally unlocked her legs from around his waist and allowed him to lower her to her feet.

Wednesday stood, moving closer to Rey and studying her with crossed arms. “You certainly haven’t been easy to find. Didn’t your mother tell you to stay where she left you?” She didn’t wait for Rey to reply, gesturing her brothers forward as she continued. “No matter now, at least we found you. I’m Wednesday, and these oafs are my brothers, Pugsley and Pubert. We’re your cousins—”

“Twice removed,” said Pugsley. “Or maybe thrice? Wait, was it second cousins once removed. Hold on, I forgot to carry the one…”

Wednesday glared at her brother and continued. “Cousins, we are your cousins—on your mother’s side of the family. We came to collect you and bring you home to your grandfather, What—”

“N-nothing, I didn’t say anything!” Rey hurriedly declared.

“No, that’s his name, well, his nickname.”

“From the obstetrician,” Pugsley offered helpfully, not noticing his sister’s annoyance at the interruption.

“As I was saying,” Wednesday said, “your grandfather sent us. I suppose he’ll be along shortly, as the situation has changed.” She smirked, glancing behind her at her newly acquired throne. “Perhaps Uncle Fester and your great-grandfather, Cousin It, can come al—.”

Wednesday abruptly stopped speaking as Rey rudely fainted into her boyfriend’s arms, overwhelmed at the abundance of family.

Pubert leaned forward, face scrunched as he studied her. “She doesn’t look like an Addams.”

“Too much sun,” Wednesday said sagely. Her brothers nodded, expressions displaying their sympathy that anyone should have such misfortune.

“He could be,” Pugsley said, nodding at Rey’s boyfriend.

Wednesday studied him, considering before nodded and turning back towards her (now clean) throne. “Maybe he can take her name when they marry.”

The wicked smile curved her lips again as Ren sputtered, nearly dropping Rey in his haste to deny any interest in such a thing.

That was the moment that General Hux decided he quite liked her smile after all.

“All hail the Supreme Leader,” he muttered under his breath, a (quite disturbing) smile of his own turning up his lips as he turned to leave the room.


End file.
